Never the Same
by Ally145
Summary: What would happen if the world found out about the wolves?This is the story of Seths son and his imprint Brielle.He never knew his father,his mom always moving his family from one place to another,always keeping him in the dark.Things are about to change
1. Secret Revealed

**Okay, there's something a have to say before you read this story. It's about Seth and Shay's son. (Shay is my character from my other story What it means to imprint.) I don't think you really have to read it to understand this one but it might clear some things up later on.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please please review and tell me what you think.**

**And one more thing. This chapter is set 16 years before the actual story begins. I needed to put this in so you could understand whats going on.**

* * *

Never The Same

Chapter 1 - Secret Revealed

Embry's POV

It had started out as a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. No sign what so ever that everything was going to change.

I walked up to the store window. There was a small crowd gathering around the large display window. Looking over all the heads, I saw something that I never wanted to see. It was mine and every one of my brothers worse nightmares come true.

On the other side of the glass was a small TV which everyone there was staring at, shocked. The TV was set to the news channel. You couldn't hear what the news guy was saying but you could easily tell what he was talking about. For a moment it was just him talking but the lettering under him read : "Werewolves exist." The next moment, the guy disapeared to show a short clip, fuzzy, like it was taken from a cellphone camera. It showed, from a distance, three overly large men, talking, laughing, taking their clothes off down to their underwear and then seconds later, three impossibly big wolves replaced them. Approximatly the size of a horse, maybe bigger. One was a dark grey, another was light brown with dark patches and the last was a kind of blue grey color. Zach, Tyler and Klay, the three newest wolves of the packs.

I felt my hands turn to fists at my sides. "Idiots." I swore, causing people to turn around. There was a mixture of fear and disgust in the faces that stared up at me. I felt myself stiffen at their glares.

"Freak." "Monster." People yelled, pointing fingers at me. I raised my hands, as if to surounder, taking a step back as they advanced on me. "GET HIM!" Someone yelled.

"Hey, easy." I said but they continued to advance. I swore and spun around, shooting myself toward the woods and to safety. I heard their gasped from the surprise of my speed just before I disappeared into the cover of the trees.

Seth's POV

"Seth, come look at this." Leah called me from the living room, her voice filled with fear. I frowned and hurried down the stairs and walked into the living room to see a shaking Leah on the couch, staring fixedly at the TV infront of her. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the TV in time to see the clip of the three guys in the woods, laughing and playing around, having a good time, turn into huge wolves. Zach, Tyler and Klay, I thought, my heart beating faster. I gulped and shook my head.

"Mom." I called, hurrying into the kitchen with my sister right on my heels.

She looked up at me curiously, her eyebrows pulling together. "Yes, what is..." She started to say but I shook my head again, cutting her off.

"We have to get out of here, NOW." I said, taking her hand and pulling her outside and into the car. "Go straight to Sam's." I said, closing the driver's door on her before she could say another word.

I looked at Leah and she nodded. "We have to warn the others." She spoke quickly as we took off toward the woods behind the house, hurrying to strip off our clothes and tying them to our legs.

"I'll get the girls. You find Sam and tell anyone else to meet at his house." I said just before we let the fire rip through us and took off running.

Quil's POV

"Hey Claire Bear." I greeted a 7-year-old girl as she and her mother walked into the house, pulling her into my arms and swing her around. She giggled and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Quil." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

Her mother laughed. "Hello Quil." She smiled at her daughter's happiness.

I smiled at her. "Hello Linda. How's it going?" I asked her politely.

"I'm doing okay. I'm just happy you can watch Claire today. I just got a last minute call from the hospital. I need to be there in a half hour." She replied.

I nodded. "You know I'm always here for Claire." I said and tickled the little girl in my arms.

She sighed before smiling. "I know. We're glad she has you."

I smiled a thanks. "Here, let me take those." I said, taking Claire's bags from her with one hand while holding Claire with the other. She smiled as I brought the bags to the livingroom at the back of the house. I was setting them on the couch when I heard noises from the front yard and then I got a wiff of gasoline and fire. I frowned just before there was a small explosion from the front of the house and a scream from Linda. I set Claire down, telling her to stay where she was before rushing back to the front of the house.

Linda was on her stomach on the floor and the kitchen was on fire. I swore as I heard yelling outside. I hurried to her and helped her up before pushing her toward the back door, yelling too. I picked up Claire on the way out. We ran out the door but froze when we saw what waited for us outside.

Five men stood before us, holding up guns at us. Instinctively, I pushed Linda and Claire behind me, putting myself between them. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at them.

"Your one of them. The _'things' _that shouldn't exist." One said, spitting at me.

Collin's POV

My mouth fell open as I looked at the news report. I was sitting on the couch, my mom beside me, gasping and covering her mouth with her hand. My brother stood in the doorway, staring at the screen and my dad was swearing under his breath from the lazyboy in the corner.

I turned my hands into fists as I tried to control the violent shivers that racked through my body. "Those idiots, what have they done?" I said, not really meaning for anyone to hear me.

My family turned to look at me but I ignored them and continued to listen to the news guy on the screen. _"Police are now working on capturing them. However, it is not clear what these beasts can actually do at this time so if anyone has any kind of information please call the number on your screen_." He was saying and I swore just as pownding came from the front door.

"POLICE!" Someone called. "We know your in there. Come out now or we'll use force. We have the house surrounded."

"Dammit." I swore as I jumped up and ran for the hall before turning around to face my family's shocked faces. "Don't tell them anything about me or you'll be putting me and a lot of people in danger." I warned them and turned toward the back door.

"Collin." My mom called after me. "What's going on?" She cried but I didn't have time to respond.

At that moment both doors, front and back, burst opened and four armed police officers pointed their guns at me, yelling at me to surrounder. I growled and sprang into action. They didn't see it coming. I grabbed the nearest gun, ripping it from the officer's hands and bent metal until it was useless. Everyone in the room starred at me in shock but I didn't stay long enough for them to recover. I pushed the gunless officer aside, knocked the gun out of the hands of another and ran for the back door. The other two officers shot at me but I got out of the house before they could actually hit me. I growled when I saw ten others outside and knew I couldn't wait any longer. I ran off the porch, throwing myself high in the air and letting the fire change me. I landed on four paws in front of them before jumping over them and into the woods.

Jacob's POV

I was at the garage, working on a car when Embry burst through the door. "JAKE." He called, his voice panicked.

I stood up straight and frowned at him. "What is it Em?" I asked as Jared and Brady came to see what was happening.

"Turn on the radio, quick. We have a problem." He said quickly.

Brady reached over and put the radio on so the news came on. "_WEREWOLVES EXIST. There is now proof of this. A young man by the name of Danny Leimen caught three men change into giant wolves on tape with his camera phone. All members of the "La Push Gang." have been comfirmed as werewolves. If you want to see the proof for yourself, go to our website or on the TV News. Also if anyone has any information, don't hesitate to call_. _The police need all the help they can get. Stay tooned for updates_." The speaker said. I stared at the radio in shock, having no idea what I was surposed to do.

"It was Zach, Tyler and Klay." Embry said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Jake, what do we do?" Jared asked and I shook my head.

I took a moment to think. "Jared, get the Elder's records. We can't have the police find them. Brady get the cash box and then meet us at Sam's. Embry, come on. We have to make sure no one gets caught and that everyone gets to Sam's." I ordered, taking control.

They nodded and started to move. I ran out the back door, Seth right behind me.

Paul's POV

"Come here, you idiots." I yelled, bursting through the front door of Sam's house, Rashel coming right behind me.

The three kids, Zack, Tyler and Klay looked up at me from the couch, fear in their eyes. Good, I thought. They better be afraid. I yelled and they flintched. I lunged at them but Leah and Sam grabbed each an arm and pulled me back. I was shaking but I didn't make any attempt to try and stop. "You stupid kids. You have no idea what you did. You don't know what's going to happen now. People are going to die for no reason all because your too stupid to even check if there was anyone around." I screamed at them, pulling against Embry and Sam's hold on me. "You have no idea what you've done."

"Paul, stop." Rashel yelled at me. "It was an didn't mean to." She said, standing up for them when they couldn't for themselves. She put herself in front of me, frowning.

I pulled myself from Leah and Sam's hold and spun to punch the wall, breathing hard. I felt Rashel's hand on my back so I turned, taking her in my arms and putting my face in her hair to help me calm down.

Just then, Jake, Bree, Jared, Brady, Jez, Quil, Claire, the other imprints and Seth' helping a very pregnant Shay, all pilled into the house. "We have to leave." Jake said sadly.

Sam nodded. "We can't stay. Someone will get hurt if we do. The police are trying to capture us. I'm surprised they didn't come here first."

"But where will we go?" Seth asked, looking down at his pregnant imprint.

Jake shook his head. "I don't know. Canada maybe."

Just then Carlisle and Edward came through the back door. "Boys, I suggest you move your conversation elsewhere. The police are coming." Carlisle urged us, letting Sam and Jake take control. They ushered us all toward the woods just as three police jeeps came sceeling into the front yard. Later I would realize that none of us would ever see that house ever again.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**VVVVV  
VVV  
V**


	2. The girl 16 years later

Chapter 2- Her

16 years later

Seth's POV

You know that place when your asleep but your still kinda aware of what's going on around you. You can still hear what there is to hear. You can still smell what there is to smell. You can still feel what there is to feel. You can still think like when your awake but even though you can still smell, hear and sense the things around you, your still technically asleep. Your eyes are closed and your body is relaxed and comfortable. Your dreaming, seeing random pictures running through your mind.

That's where I am now. I was comfortable and completely at ease in my bed. I was asleep but I could still smell the scent of detergent that still lingered in my sheets. I could still feel their softness against my skin. I could hear my steady breathing and the dull sound of my heartbeat in my ears.

It's been a long time since I've felt this at ease and I most likely won't feel this way again for a long time. I guess it's because I don't stay in the same house long enough for it actually feel like home. In truth, I'm not even sure I know what home feels like. My family never stays in one place for longer then maybe a year at a time. For as long as I can remember it's been like this. My mother would move my twin sister and I to a different place all the time, never going to the same place twice. She never told us why and refused to explain when one of us asked. Every time she would say the same thing. "Your too young to understand. I promise when your old enough I will explain everything. No secrets but for know, you just have to trust me and make the best of it." She would say with a pained and sad expression.

I sighed and rolled over onto my side. I've been doing this too long and I really like it hear. I wish we could just stay here.' I thought drowsily but I pushed the thought away. No point in wishing. It always happens and there's nothing I can do about it. I've been doing this forever. It's always been the same.

Suddenly a screech filled my ears and my eyes snapped open. It took a moment for the drowsiness to fade and I realized what the screeching was. It was a sound that I knew well. It was usually the sound that was followed by us moving again. My mother's screams somehow always meant that it was time to move. I groaned and hurried out of the room. I ran into my mothers room in time to see her thrashing under the covers and my sister grabbing her hands, trying to wake her up.

Shay McDonald, originally had long thick black hair and almost black eyes. She was short with dark skin and almond eyes. However, now she had short died blond hair and usually wore colored contacts. I remember as a child, asking her why she tried too change how she looked and she told me that she didn't want anyone recognize her. She wouldn't elaborate of course.

"Mom, come on wake up." My twin sister, Leah, was saying. She glanced back at me worriedly, her dark eyes the exact same color as mine.

Then mom finally snapped out of it, her eyes opened wide ad filled with fear. She was breathing hard and she clutched Leah's hand.

Mom took a second to breath before jumping out of bed and ran for her dresser. "Get your stuff. We're leaving." She said, pulling her stuff from the dresser and stuffing them into a suitcase.

Leah nodded and headed to her room without a word but I didn't move. I stared at my mother, frustration and anger building up inside me. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep moving from one place to another, losing friends and never getting to call a place home. I was sixteen years old. I couldn't keep doing this.

She looked at me suddenly, seeing me just standing there. She looked at me sadly, her eyes begging me to go get ready. I shook my head. "I can't keep doing this mom." I whisper.

She looked on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath before walking up to me and taking my head in her hands. "Seth, you have to trust me. This is what's best. I know this is hard for you and your sister and I'm so so sorry. All I want is for you to be happy. I want more then anything for you to have a normal and happy life but that just isn't possible. I'm so sorry honey but we need to move."

"But why?"

"You'll know soon enough. I promise. Just not now." She whispered, stroking my cheek with her thumb. "Now, go get your things. We leave in the morning." She said and resumed her packing.

I sighed and went to the same._

Packing for an unexpected move was practically routine for me know. I knew exactly how arrange the few things that I owned to fit my one little suitcase. I knew exactly how to do everything so we could get out as quickly and efficiently as we could. A few hours later, just before dawn, the three of us were in our old run down car and were headed of to New Brunswick, Canada. (above Maine if anyone didn't know where this is.) To a tiny little town, smack in the middle of nowhere called Baie-Saint-Anne.

48 hours later I was in my new second period class, grinding my teeth in frustration. Chemistry was my least favorite subject and I almost begged the secretary to put me somewhere else but it was the only place with room, she had said. Just then the bell ran and people piled in around me. I closed my eyes, not caring how weird I looked. I did it matter what people thought of me. I would be gone again within the next year or so.

"Hey!" Someone said suddenly and my eyes snapped open to see a guy looking at me uncertainly from the chair beside me. He looked tall, a little shorter then me, with short black, curly hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. He smiled friendly at me and I nodded, muttering a small hello in reply.

"My name is Micheal but everyone calls me mike. Your new I'm guessing since I'm sure I haven't seen you around before. There isn't really a lot of people around here anyway." He smiled a crooked smile, expecting me to introduce myself.

"I'm Seth." I said and smiled a little to be polite.

His smile grew wider and he laughed a bit. "Hey! Isn't that kinda funny. Your name is Seth and your Native American." He chuckled.

I snorted and looked at the front of the class. "Yeah, real funny." I muttered, like I hadn't heard that one before, I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

He was referring to the old rumors about the werewolves that were apparently proved to be real some sixteen years ago. Sometime before my sister and I were born. Most people these days don't really believe in them anymore but my mom said that it had been a really big deal back then. Everyone had been searched and anyone suspisous looking were tested to make sure that they weren't one of them. My mom said that they all had to go into hiding so they wouldn't get captured and put in labs or something. How she knew this, I didn't know but I remember the pained look she had when she talked about it. "You don't actually believe in that crap do you?" I asked, glancing at me.

"Pfft. Of course I do."

"Great." I muttered sarcastically, looking straight ahead again.

"Don't you?" He asked and I grinded my teeth together.

"Of course not. They're not real. It's impossible." I tried not to yell but he fell silent for a few minutes as he watched the teacher.

"So what side of your family is native American?" He asked suddenly and I shrugged.

"Both I guess."

He frowned. "What do you mean, you guess."

I shrugged again. "I never knew my father. He left my mom before my sister and I were born."

"Oh," he paused. "Where is she from?"

"La Push I think." I sighed.

I saw his eyes go wide from the corner of my eyes and I frowned at him. "Oh my god. Are you serious?" I nodded and he continued. "Wouldn't it be so cool if your dad turned out to be The Seth Clearwater."

I frowned again."How would that be cool at all?" I snapped.

He shrugged. "Think about it thought. Your sixteen right so that means that your mom would have been pregnant for you right before the werewolves were discovered. That would be so amazing if your dad turned out to be one of the most famous people on the planet, one of the people that can do the coolest thing ever. I mean, he might have left because he had to so he wouldn't get caught. Dang. That would soo cool." He was piratically bouncing in his seat.

After school, I was walking back home, book bag slung over my shoulder and wishing that my life was different. No one around here knew what it was like for me. In less then a years time I'd be off somewhere else and they wouldn't have a second thought about me. I'd never see them again. Even if I do make a good friend, my mom doesn't let my sister and I talk to them again after we've left. It's basically like we just disappear.

I was walking by some houses when a car pulled over on the side of the road not far in front of me and a petite girl climbed out and waved to the driver before the car drove off again. The girl slung her bag over her small shoulder and she looked both ways before walking slowly across the road.

That was when all hell broke loose. At that moment I heard a loud squeal and my eyes went to the truck that was racing around the corner and was driving straight down the road toward the girl. I glanced at her and saw that she was still only about halfway across the street and hadn't seemed to notice the truck. "Hey, look out!" I called to her but she didn't seem to hear. I glance back at the truck and saw it swerving and racing down the road with no sign of ever stopping.

It all happened on impulse. Within a second and without me really realizing it until I was already in motion, I was running toward the girl. I ran faster then I had ever run before. In seconds, I reached her and wrapped my arms around her waist, creating a cage of protection as we went flying through the air. I twisted us so I was under her as we fell. She screamed in surprise as we landed on the side of the road and the truck zoomed past, only inches from my feet.

My breath was knocked out of me and it took me a moment to recover and realize she was struggling in my arms, still screaming at the top of her lungs. I released her immediately and she jumped to her feet and looked around, shocked. I sat up and looked her over. She really was small, maybe 5 feet tall and under a hundred pounds but she was very pretty. Her hair was jet black and fell straight to about her shoulder blades. Her skin was tan and lips full and red. Her eyes were a perfect ice blue. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded.

Just then the door to the house in front of us opened and a girl, about 18 or 19 ran out. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes as the petite girl in front of me. "OH MY GOD. BRIELLE, ARE YOU OKAY?" She cried, taking the girl in a tight hug before putting her at arms length to look at her. "Are you okay?" She repeated.

The girl nodded again and started moving her hands quickly in practiced movements. I frowned and stood up and brushed myself off, wondering what she was doing. Seconds later older girl turned to look at me. "Thank you so much for saving my sister. How can I ever repay you?" She said, her eyebrows pulled together.

I smiled. "It's okay. Anyone would have done it."

She shook her head. "Not very many people would have jump in front of a truck to save some one else but you did and my sister would be dead right now if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much."

"Seriously, it's okay."

She smiled. "I'm Anna by the way." she said and put her hand out for me to shack it. "and this is Brielle."

I smiled at them both and Brielle blushed. "I'm Seth."

Anna nodded. "Are you the new guy that just move in that house up the road?" She asked.

I nodded, just as Brielle tapped her sister's shoulder to get her attention before signing again, her hands moving in quick movements, too fast for me to have any hope of understanding. Anna smiled. "That's a great idea Bri." She said and turned to me. "She wants to invite you to supper at our house tonight, to say thanks for saving her life.

"Oh, no, I really..."

"No, we insist. It's the least we can do." Anna interrupted me. Anna was a tall girl and had the presence that a mother would. She looked very mature and seemed older then her actual age.

Anna got my bag and Brielle's before I could say anything else and ran into the house. "Come on." She called back to us.

I looked down at Brielle and saw her blushing. She smiled before taking my hand and pulling me inside.

"Bri, go clean up. You have some scratches on your arms. I'll get supper started." Anna spoke in a motherly way as Brielle ran off down the hall. I followed Anna into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table as I watched her.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Anna asked, looking through the fridge.

"No." I said and she smiled at me, pulling ingredients out of the fridge and onto the cubert. "Umm, Anna?"

"Yeah."

"Is she...?" I mumbled, not really sure how to ask the question.

"Deaf? Yes. Always has been." She said lightly, turning the stove on.

"How'd you..."

"Know. Don't worry. Everyone asks that question when they first meet her." She said reassuringly. She had a nice smile, I thought.

"Oh! I don't mean to sound mean or anything."

She smiled over shoulder. "It's okay. You don't. I know your just curious. Most people are when they've never really met anyone with a hearing impairment." She shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

I nodded, looking around. The house was small and a little run down but still clean for the most part. It was a one story house and the kitchen was connected to the dining room, with the living room across the hall and bedrooms at the back of the house. "I thought, deaf people could talk." I said, trying hard not to sound rude.

"They can but Brielle has been deaf since she was born so she never got to learn how and we don't have the money to hire anyone to teach her. The only reason she knows sign language is because we know someone that taught her for free. And then I taught her how to read lips. As you can see we're a little low on money." She said, motioning to the house around her.

I nodded slowly, taking in what she said.


	3. Running away

**ATTENTION- MUST READ**

**Okay, i dicided that I was going to add a lot more from my other story What it means to imprint and it's seguel. So i suggest to those who havent read to read it because its going to be very comfusing. **

**Also the Seth in this chapter is the real Seth Clearwater and not his son to make things more clear. Shay named her son after seth and her daughter after leah. it'll say this later in the story. It's going to change from one to the other every chapter until they finally meet later on. Anyway, i hope you like and hope its not too comfusing. **

* * *

_"They can but Brielle has been deaf since she was born so she never got to learn how and we don't have the money to hire anyone to teach her. The only reason she knows sign language is because we know someone that taught her for free. And then I taught her how to read lips. As you can see we're a little low on money." She said, motioning to the house around her._

_I nodded slowly, taking in what she said._

* * *

Sixteen years before

Shay's POV

"Seth, what's gong to happen now? Where are we going to go?" I asked, leaning into him in the back seat of Edwards Volvo, wrapping my arms around my belly, knowing my baby's were safe inside.

"I don't know Shay." He said, his voice filled with worry, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. He buried his head in my hair and whispered. "I'm so sorry Shay."

We were in the back seat of Edwards Volvo with Alice at the wheel and Brady sat in the passenger seat beside her. The others were all in cars behind us and we were headed to Alaska to stay at the Denali's until the guys could figure out what to do. I sighed and twisted so I could wrap my arms around Seth's waist, taking comfort from his protective warmth.

It was late and the highway was dark with few other cars and Alice drove much faster then the legal speed limit. I looked out the window at the full moon in the dark sky and closed my eyes. Imagining myself back home, Seth's strong, protective arms around me, keeping me and our babies warm and safe.

"Damn." Alice swore suddenly, pulling out her cell phone. "They're coming up behind us. Eight cop cars and a chopper." She spoke quickly into the speaker as she pressed on the gas and speeded even faster. I looked behind us with Seth and saw the flashing lights in the distance and a bigger one in the air.

"Shit. What are we going to do?" Brady swore, turning in his seat to look back at Seth and me.

"Three options." Alice said. "Number 1 :Try and out run them, which wont work because I don't have enough gas. Number 2: We run. Which would go little better but not great because, well." She looked at me in the rearview mirror and I wrapped my arms around my stomach again. "The obvious and number 3 the guys stay and fight so the girls can get away and the guys meet us at the Denali's but some one could get hurt."

I looked up at Seth and saw him bitting his lip as he pondered what do. He had become second in command ever since Leah and Sam stopped phasing, conjoining the two packs. It was up to him and Jake to make the decition. A few moments of silence passed as Seth thought. He sighed. "I think the best wait to do it is to get the girls out of the way and to safety first. We'll create a distracting so they can get away and Jake knows how to get there. We'll meet you there."

Alice nodded. "I agree. Dammit, I wish I could see."

"Sorry Alice."

She frowned and shook her head. "Edward knows what we're doing, he's telling the others." She said quickly, glancing in the rearview mirror. "We'll have to do this quick. Not all the cars can go with the girls in it. They'll get suspicious and get more people to follow us. They'll have to move into one car if they can."

Brady nodded in agreement. "They can all fit into Sam's van." He suggested.

Seth nodded. "They're still a bit away, we can stop so they all move to the van. All the Cullen's will have to go with the girls in case there's anymore trouble along the way and we can't make it look like your not any less human then them anyway."

Brady snorted. "Emmett will love that." He said sarcastically from the front seat.

"He'll have to suck it up. We can't let them find out about vampires, no matter what. No one will be safe if they do." Seth snapped.

Alice nodded. "Okay, get ready, we're stopping." She said and a few seconds later, she hits the brakes hard enough to send me flying forward, with Seth having to restrain me from leaving my seat. Seconds later, Brady and Alice were out of the Volvo with me in Seth's arms as we hurried to the van behind us. Everyone was shuffling around, trying to fit. I was put in the middle with Sara and Bree on one side and Claire and Kendra on the other. Jasper, Emmitt, Rosalie and Alice somehow managed to squeezed into the front, while the other Cullen's were in another car that would follow us. The other were sitting on laps, not the floor and only if you got lucky, on seats. People were yelling and crying. It was a nightmare and a wonder that all of us fit into two cars.

Within a few minutes the flashing lights behind were closing in on us and we finally took off, tiers squilling and my eyes glued on on dark figure behind me until I could no longer see him at all in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Seth's POV

Waiting for the fast approaching lights was the weirdest thing I have ever done. I've spent my whole wolf life hiding, keeping the secret from outsiders. It was the harder then I would have thought to not run away and hide deep in the forest where they couldn't find me. I had to force myself to stand my ground beside Jake as he barked orders to everyone to be careful, that this was only a distraction and that nobody could lose their temper. They were fragile compared to us, we knew but when they got closer and pointed their guns at us, it was a little hard to stay still. None of us has been shot before so we weren't entirely sure what kind of affect it would have on one of us and to think that they would want to shoot us at all was furiating. They had no idea how much we've done for them. For all they know, we could have saved one of their or their loved ones lives by killing all the vampires that we've killed in the past years. I wished I could tell them this and prove to them that we were harmless to them but that could turn into something nasty. Something worse then what was coming from what they already knew.

Seconds later, they stopped about twenty meters in front of us. The chopper roaring high above us, sending the air around us rushing past. "Surrender now or we will use force." An officer in the lead with a loud speaker in hand yelled to us, making a few of us flinch. They didn't realize just how loud it was to us.

Jake stepped forward, raising his hands in the air, as if to surrender, with me and Paul flanking him automatically. "Please, we don't want to fight you. Let me explain. We're no danger to you."

"This is not the time or place for any kind of explanations. My orders were to bring you all in, nothing else." The officer said into his speaker.

"I understand that but we can't go with you." Jake said and was about to continue but the officer raised the speaker to his mouth, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've already warned you that we will use force if you do not co-operate properly." The officer snapped, through the darkness and the lights of the Chopper, I could see the nervous faces and all the ready guns pointed at us.

"Look, we can't go with you for your safety not ours."

Officers brow raised. "Oh Yeah. How's that?"

I saw Jake take a deep breath. "You have to understand that we've never hurt anyone in our lives. Our job is to protect you. It's what we were born to do."

The officer laughed. "And you expect us to believe that."

Jake nodded. "I expect you to believe the truth and no matter how much I wish that wasn't it, it is."

The smirk on the Officer's face was starting to fade. "And what is it that you protect us from?"

Jake shook his head. "You were never supposed to find out about us. I'd be doing my job badly if I told you."

The officer nodded slowly, clearly not believing. "Yeah, yeah, sure. I've had enough of this. Decide now, surrender willingly or we force you to."

"Your making a big mistake." Jake said, his voice trembling with authority.

"Oh am I now? I don't think so."

"Ask anyone that knows us. We've never hurt anyone in our lives. We don't need to be arrested." Chris called from a few people to my right.

"Chris, I said to let me do the talking." Jake hissed.

"Sorry." Chris mumbled.

"Look, you don't need to arrest us. We've done nothing to earn it. Believe me when I say that the world is better off with us free." Jake continued to try and reason with the officer but he didn't budge.

"That's enough. I've been given orders and I intend to follow them." He said and motioned with his free hand to his men all around him.

Suddenly every gun in the area was pointed right at Jake. In a second and in a swift movement, both me and Paul were in front of Jake, crouches in defense, growls ripping from our chests. Not even Jake could survive that many bullets.

Shocked expressions crossed the faces of the men, making them pause. "STOP, STOP." Jake yelled, pushing past us and shoved us back. "It's okay. Dammit guys, let me handle this." Jake snapped at us before he turned back to the police in front of us. Paul and I reluctantly pulled back but we stayed close in case.

"What the hell was that?" The Officer yelled, just as shocked as the others.

"Their job is to protect me if I'm in danger because I'm their leader, their Alpha so to speak. You threaten me, you threaten all of us. It's how we work." Jake rushed to explain.

The officer laughed, nervously, eyeing me and Paul. "Get them." He ordered but nobody moved. "I said, get them. GET THEM." He yelled but I could see it in their faces. They were too scared to. "GOD DAMMIT, GIVE ME THAT GUN." he snapped, wrenching the gun out of the hands of the nearest man. In a quick and unsteady movement, he shot at Jake and the bullet rushed toward him. I watched as it skimmed Jake's right arm and screeched past.

Blood welled from Jake's arm for a few seconds before stopping completely, the wound closing right before our eyes. A shocked silence fell over us as they started at Jake. Even in the little light from the chopper, they could see how fast and sudden he had healed.

"FREAK!" "MONSTER!" "IMPOSSIBLE!" "NOT EVEN HUMAN!" People yelled at us, making me flinch. I seem to be called those a lot lately.

"GET THEM!" The officer ordered again and gun shots filled the air.

"Dammit. Everyone, GO!" Jake yelled but we were already on the move. We ran toward the trees and jumped over the ditch. As I jumped, I let the fire rip through me and phased just before I hit the trees. Behind us, we could hear the police swearing and the chopper moving to follow us. But the forest was too dense and we had the advantage. Soon we were free and were running to meet up with the girls.

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER.


	4. Listening

_"GET THEM!" The officer ordered again and gun shots filled the air._

_"Dammit. Everyone, GO!" Jake yelled but we were already on the move. We ran toward the trees and jumped over the ditch. As I jumped, I let the fire rip through me and phased just before I hit the trees. Behind us, we could hear the police swearing and the chopper moving to follow us. But the forest was too dense and we had the advantage. Soon we were free and were running to meet up with the girls._

* * *

Chapter 3

Seth's POV

That night after I got home from Brielle's, I sat down on my new bed and thought about the night. It had been strange. I've never met anyone like Brielle before but for some reason I couldn't get her out of my head. When she had come back from the bathroom, she was carrying a little pink notebook with a pencil stuck inside. She sat down next to me at the table and opened her notebook and scribbled something inside. I watched her carefully and looked her over again. Her hair had fallen over her shoulder, hidding her face as she wrote. She looked fragil and really sweet. I felt the urge to push her hair out of her face but at that moment, she looked up and handed me the notebook. I took it uncertainly and read what was writen inside.

'_Thanks for helping me out there. You saved my life_.' She wrote and I looked up to see her smiling at me.

I smiled back. "No problem." I said, careful to mouth out my words before she took the notebook from me and started writing again.

When she gave it back to me, it read. _'What's your favorite color_?" She asked and I grinned, eyebrow raised.

"You want to know what my favorite color is?" I chuckled and she blushed, smiling a cute little smile. She nodded but stared at me with a very intense gaze that made my heart melt. Her eyes were so beautiful and they drew me in. It took me a few moments to recover.

I laughed but it sounded off and handed her the notebook. "Green." I said. "What's yours?" I asked, leaning forward so my elbows rested on my knees. Our faces were so close now and I looked deeper into her eyes. There was something different about them. Some say that the eyes were a derect ligne to the soul and that's what it felt like to look into hers. I felt like I was looking into her soul, like if I looked deep enough, I could find something amazing, something powerful. They were the perfect shade of ice blue, her dark hair making them stand out even more. It was incredible, the feeling that rushed through me. It was a feeling that made me what to stay close to her and make me feel like I would do anything to make her happy.

Her smile grew as she scribbled in her notebook.

And it continued like that. We asked eachother questions for an hours while Anna made us supper. We bonded, I guess. We laughed and joked and I fell in love with her smile. It hadn't even been ackward at first. We kinda just clicked from the beganning. Soon it became easy and felt natural.

I fell asleep that night with her in my mind.

The next morning, I found my sister peeking around the corner into the kitchen. "What ...?"

"Shush." She hissed, cutting me off. "Look." She whispered, pointing into the kitchen. I lean over to look through the door. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face and sobs, silently racked her body. She was looking down at the news paper. I frown and looked at my sister. She shrugged.

Quietly, I walked up behind my mom and looked over her shoulder at the newspaper. On the front cover was a picture of an extremely large deep brown wolf with it's head poking through some trees and the headline read, 'Werewolve spoted.'

"His name is Christopher Aboni." She whispered, sounding a little like she was in a trance. "He used to live down the road from me before he had to go into hiding with the others." She said.

I sighed and sat down beside her. "Do you really believe in that stuff?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me like my question surprised her. "Of course I do. I knew all of them personally."

Her response surprised me. "You did?" I frowned. She never mentioned this before.

Her eyes widened suddenly, as she realised what she said. She started stampering, quickly gathering her things, folding the news paper and grabbing her cup of coffee from the table. "I...I...I got to go. See you after school." She hurried out of the room.

I looked at Leah and she looked at me for a moment and shrugged. I sighed and headed out myself.

At lunch that day, I spotted Brielle at her locker, putting her stuff inside. I just stood there and watched her for a few seconds. She was so perfect and just the sight of her sent a ping through the pit of my stomach. The feeling she gave me was a thousand times stronger then the one last night. She was so small and her skin seemed to glow. I sighed before slowly making my way through the crowd of people toward her. Today, her hair dark hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail with her bangs on her forhead. She wore a white t-shirt and jeans and was ramaging through her locker. When I reached her, she hadn't noticed me. I smiled inwardly and tapped her on her shoulder, surprising her a bit and a book slipped out of her hands. She looked up at me from under her lashes and smiled shyly. I smiled back and bent down to pick up her book for her and handed it to her. She smiled a thanks and put it in her locker. "How do you feel?" I asked when she looked up at me again. She shrugged. I nodded. "That's good. Umm." I hestated. "Do you want to have lunch with me. I haven't really met anyone yet." I asked, nervously, running my fingers through my hair.

I watched her smile widen and she nodded. She put her index finger up, signalling for me to wait a second as she rummaged through her locker for a moment and pulled out that pink notebook she had last night and her back pack. She closed her locker and mouthed 'ready'. "Great, let's go." I said and took her back pack from her and swung it over my shoulder. She blushed and I winked at her before we started walking down the hall to the quad. The silence that followed us wasn't ackward, it felt right. I felt comfortable walking beside her. We didn't need to talk.

We sat under a tree at a picnic table, hidden from the burning sun. "So what's new?" I asked as we took our seat across from each other.

She shrugged and nodded toward me. I shook my head. "Same."

She smiled my favourite smile before she wrote something in her book. My eyes trailed her hand as she slide it across the table so I could read. "_I forgot a question last night_." She wrote.

I looked up, eyebrow raised and grinned. "Oh yeah and what's that?"

She quickly wrote in the book. "_Where did you live before here_?" She asked. My smile faded as I read. I've lived in more places then I can count. I bit my lip but didn't say anything. She took the book again and wrote. "_What's wrong_?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, um." I paused. "I've lived just about everywhere. My mom moves me and my sister somewhere new every year or so."

"_Why and what about your dad_?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. It's always been this way and I've never met my dad. He left before my sister and I were born."

"_That's terrible_." She wrote, frowning.

I shrugged again and tried to smile. "Nah. My mom says he left to protect us but I don't know if it's true or not."

"_My mom died a few years after I was born. I don't really remember her but my sister does and you can tell it still bothers her sometimes and my dad was never the same after that_." She wrote with a kind of sad look to her.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I've only know this girl for a day and she effects me in the weirdest way. I felt bad for her, like it was my fault that she was feeling this way and that I had to fix it. She gave me a small, forced smile and I smiled back, trying to think of something to change the subject. I leaned forward, against the table, folding my arms in front of me. "You know you should teach me." I grinned at her when she raised a brow at me but her smile was genuine.

"_Teach you what_?"

"Sign language. I'm willing to learn and it would be a lot easier on your part. Espesually if we hang out often." I whispered the end. I suddenly felt stupid for asking. What if she didn't feel the same way for me? What if she only agreed to have lunch with me because she felt bad for me since I had no one else eat with? "If you want to hang out more often, I mean." I mumbled, averting my eyes.

She laughed and pushed the book to me. "_I'd like that_." She wrote and I felt the smile grow on my face.

Time passed. I wasn't sure exactly how much time. It just went by so quickly. Life with Brielle was awesome, it was the happiest time that I've ever had. She just made me happy. Just seeing her sent that now familier feeling through me. She was different from other people, other then the obvious of course. It was in a way that I couldn't explain. It was the way that she made me feel, the way her smiles made my day and how much she changed me. The day's with her pass by too quickly. They say that time goes faster when your having fun. I never realised until now how true that was. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't see her or talk to her. We became inseperable in a very short time. I remember when she started teaching me signlanguage. That's when it really started I think. All those hours alone with her in her room. She was right when she told me it was going to be hard but I just loved making her laugh, making her smile. She always rolled her eyes at my lame jokes but she could never hide the small smile creaping at her lips

"How do you keep a blonde entertained for hours?" I would ask and she would raise her eyebrow, as if to say 'How, Seth?'. "Write 'Please turn over' on both sides of a piece of paper." She would roll her eyes but the smile on her lips would always come and would make me laugh as she tried to hide it.

I also remember the day she introduced me to her friends, Mia, Danielle, Jamie and Max. Brielle was estatic when she saw that we all got along so well. I really did like them. They were all really nice and we became farely close friends as time passed.

"So what are we all doing this weekend? I'll need the excuse to get away from my brothers." Mia asked one day at lunch at school.

Danielle looked at her friend and raised a brow teasingly. "You know Mia, I'm glad you hang out with us because you want to and not just use us as a way to catch a break from your siblings."

Mia rolled her eyes but she smiled and pushed her friend playfully. "You know what I mean."

"We could go see a movie." Jamie suggested and everyone agreed. "You're coming too right, Seth?" He asked me and I was almost surprised by the question. I've never had very many friends before now. I never really bothered to make any, since I always ended up leaving anyway. That was the day I really started feeling excepted by them, the day we really started to be friends.

I'm sure months have gone by since then and soon after, my sister joined the group of friends, fitting in easily aswell. What seemed like no time at all, we were always hanging out, going to movies, the mall, going to eachothers houses, staying out late. Days started blurring together and rushing by too fast.

"Hey, Seth." Jamie yelled at me from behind. I turned in time to see him jump at me. He tackled me to the grass, laughing. I shoved him off but he pulled me with him and we tumbled over eachother.

When he finally let me go, we lay on the grass panting. I looked over at him and saw him smiling. I rolled my eyes but laughed. "What the hell was that?"

He grinned. "Just keeping you on your toes." He smirked.

I laughed again and punched his arm. "Yeah, thanks."

Brielle's friends became our friends but that wasn't the only thing that worked our for the better. I was just so happy, always happy, espesually with Brielle.

We walked hand in hand through the trees behind her house. We walked on the familier path that led us to the beach. It was winter and it was cold but we still aways go together. Something about the place always made us go there. It was almost like it was our spot. No one else went but us after all.

Suddenly, I brought us to a stop halfway there and looked down at her. She looked up at me from under her lashes. I wasn't planning it but something made me do it. I turned to face her staight on and looked into her eyes and like always, it felt like I was looking into her soul. Slowly, I stepped closer and leaned down so our faces were only inchs apart. I watched her, watching her reaction. She only smiled faintly, dizzily, half closing her eyes. We were so close I could smell her. But before I could try and reconise her scent, she pressed her lips to mine and fireworks exploded in my head. I reached around her back and pulled her closer. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her hands in my hair.

It was moments before we pulled away to breath. She looked at me shocked and excited. The most briliant smile spread across her face. Her eyes flashed and sparkled and I lifted her up in my arms. I'm sure my face reflected hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist before kissing me again.

More time pasted. Still I wasn't sure exactly how much. Spring had come however and the snow was slowly melting. Brielle and I grew closer and closer everyday. Most nights, she staid at my house. Things were easier as I got better and better with the signlanguage. She no longer needed to carry her notebook around with her and our conversations were usually silent. A great advantage when you didn't want people to know what you were saying.

"I love you." I whispered late one night, laying in my bed together with her curled up against my chest. Her eyes widened for a second before I saw her smile through the darkness. She moved her hand in the motion that meant she loved me too. I fell asleep that night completely content.

She was the best part of my life. She was the one that made my life the way it was.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked one day on my bed. She smiled and shrugged. I frowned playfully and poked her in the stomach. "Come on, there has to be something you want to do. Help me out here." She rolled her eyes and shrugged again. I sighed and frowned for real this time. I watched as her smile faded and her eyes stared up at me. Slowly, her hand ran up my chest and onto my cheek, she half closed her eyes as she stretched and pressed her lips to mine. Instictively, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of having her safe in my arms. I rolled over so she was onto of my, her hands in my hair. She rolled over too and I moved with her but we forgot about the edge of the bed. We tumbled off and she fell on top of me. We looked at each other, shocked for a moment for breaking into fits of laughter.

Things were going better then they have ever gone before. Things were going great. I had great friends, a wonderful girlfriend and I would never exchange that for anything. But things couldn't stay great forever, not with my luck. It was about halfway through spring when things started changing. Nothing from then on would ever be the same.

The night Jassica arrived was when it all started. I was sitting in the living room watching TV with Leah when the door bell rang. I got up automaticly to open the door and found a women standing outside. She was tall and lean with curly, shorlder-length jet black hair. Her face was clearly Native american with her almond shaped black eyes and dark skin. When I opened the door, her eyes widened the slightest amout but only for a second. It passed so fast that I thought I might have just imagined it but it almost looked like she was surprised by me for a moment before she smiled kindly to me. "Hello." She greeted. "I'm looking for Shay McDonald. Is she in?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, come in. I'll go get her." I hesitated. It was unusual to have some one looking for my mother.

"Seth, who is it?" My mom said suddenly, coming from her room down the hall. She paused when she saw the women at the door.

The women took the moment to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Jessica White. Are you Shay?"

Mom frowned but nodded. "Yes, I am."

Jessica smiled. "Um. Can I speak with you in private?" She asked, eyeing me a little.

Mom looked at me too for a moment before agreeing and leading Jessica into the kitchen. I snuck as quietly as I could to the door of the kitchen and strained to listen to the hushed whispers inside.

"Umm, I don't really know how to explain what I have to say but I have a message to give you." Jassica started.

"A message? By who? Who are you again?" My mother asked, suspisiously. Just then Leah walked into the hall and I pressed my finger to my lips, telling her to stay quiet as she came to kneel on the other side of the door with me.

Jessica sighed. "Your real name is Shay Clearwater right?"

There was a shocked silence from my mother for a moment. "How do you know that?" My mother hissed.

"Because your married to Seth Clearwater. I know him personnally. He sent me to find you."

"Seth? How do you know him?"

"I know him because I am Chris's imprint. He said you knew him too?"

"Yes I did. He imprinted?" I could hear the delighted surprise in my mothers voice.

"Yes. Just a few months ago but things are changing and he needs to find you. Chris and Seth sent me to find you and explain before they got here. They're coming to get you."

"Why, what's going?" Mom asked, her voice worried and comfused.

"They didn't give me a lot of details but in truth, I don't think they know very much themselves but Alice had a vision a few weeks ago and they're afraid that it might come true. Everyone's getting back together. They don't know where we're go to all meet yet. I don't think they've found a big enough spot for it yet." Jassica explained but nothing was making any sense to me.

"I don't understand." Mom said.

Jessica took a deep breath. "They think the vampires are going to reveal themselves soon."

"WHAT?" Mom said a little too loud. "What?" She repeated a little softer.

"I know how you feel but ever since the world found out about the wolves, vampire attacks have become more and more commen, unexplained disappearences, deaths from loose of blood, unsolved murders. Vampires are becoming less and less careful on purpuse. They want to reveal themselves and take over the world but the Volturi have been trying to stop them but there are too many of them and Alice is afraid that soon even the Volturi will decide to show themselves and I'm sure you know what that means for the world as we know it. They will take over, thousands will die, vampires will be free to do what ever they want. It will be caos."

"So the pack is regrouping, hoping to put up some risistances to this."

"Yes, they want to try and stop it from happining all together but even they know it's useless. It's bound to happen eventually. The Volturi is too strong."

"Oh my god." Mom exclaimed. "When will they be here?"

"In a few weeks, I guess. They're looking around for help right now. Gathering all the wolves and searching for vampires that don't want this to happen. They're are some out there apperently but I don't see why."

I heard a chair scueak and the hollow sounds of some one pacing. "Dammit, Dammit." Mom swore. "What's going to happen to my kids. My son's getting closer and closer. I know it. He's grown at least a foot in the past year, if not more." Her voice was panicked.

"I know, I saw that. I was surprised to see him when he opened the door. He looks exactly like his father." Jassica agreed.

I looked at Leah and saw her eyes wide, staring at me and I knew my face wasn't far from it. What the hell were they talking about?

Suddenly I heard footsteps move closer to the door and I furriusly motioned to Leah and we ran quickly down the hall to my room. I scrambled to put the radio on so no one could here us talked before I stared freaking out. I turned up the music and turned to my sister. "What the hell was that?" I almost yelled.

"Oh my god, Seth." She said as I started pacing. "Oh my GOD." She cried.

"Please STOOOOP." I hissed, putting my head in my hands as I continued to pace.

"But Seth, you heard what they said." She replied, watching me as I paced. "Seth Clearwater is our..."

"Don't. Say. It." I warned, pausing to stare at her.

"But it's true." She mumbled defensively.

I shook my head. "We don't know that."

"Seth, you heard what they said."

"This has be some sort of joke." I closed my eyes, shaking my head like I was trying to shake the memories from my mind.

"Mom wouldn't joke about something like this and it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" I snapped.

"Seth, mom's from La Push. Our names are Seth and Leah, two names of two known werewolves. Haven't you ever wondered about that? And remember when we just got here, when mom told you that she knew them personnally. It's possible that our father is _the_ Seth clearwater."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V


	5. Shock and surprise

Sorry i took so long to put this up. ive been really busy lately. anyway please review :D

* * *

_"Mom wouldn't joke about something like this and it makes sense."_

_"What makes sense?" I snapped._

_"Seth, mom's from La Push. Our names are Seth and Leah, two names of two known werewolves. Haven't you ever wondered about that? And remember when we just got here, when mom told you that she knew them personnally. It's possible that our father is theSeth clearwater."_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Leah, they were talking about vampires. Vampires don't exist." I tried to make sense of the thoughts that were tumbling through my mind. It wasn't true. It wasn't possible.

Leah shrugged. "Werewolves do, why not vampires?"

I grinded my teeth together, stiffly staring out the window. "Werewolves don't exist either. It's not possible."

I saw Leah frown from the corner of my eye. "Seth, stop trying to deny it. At least try and keep an open mind. I know I might be wrong but I also know I might be right." She paused and watched me for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I say we try and find more proof first. We'll search mom's room, you know those box's she always takes with her where ever we move to. I saw we start with that."

I sighed and pondered this for a moment and ended up nodding.

That night, Brielle came over like she always did and I tried to act normal but she knew me too well. She knew instantly that something was wrong and demanded I tell her what.

"I can't explain here. Come outside and I'll tell you." I whispered and she nodded, frowning. I was too afraid that my mom would over hear me since I wasn't even going to try and explain in signlanguage. It was just too complicated and I was too stressed out to remember the motions for the words I wanted to use anyway.

I took her hand and we headed outside and into the woods behind my house, walking through the trees until we could no longer see the house. I took a deep breath before colapsing against a tree and sliding down it so I sat at the bottom. I put my head in my hands. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight.

I felt her sit down beside me and gently tug at my arm until I looked up at her. Her face was filled with worry as she looked at me. "_Tell me what's wrong_." She motioned quickly.

"I'm scared Bri. I'm petrified. I don't know what to do." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"_I don't understand_." She signed, her brow furrowed.

I shook my head. "That's the thing, Bri. I don't understand either." I whispered before explaining what Leah and I overheard today. I watched as her eyes grew wider and wider as I talked. "And now I'm scared Bri. I don't want this to be true. I don't want my father to be a werewolf. I never believed in that stuff and I don't want to believe it."

She seemed at a loose of words when I finished and I could only hope that she believed me. "Are you sure that's what you heard?" She asked after a few moments when she recovered. I nodded and she mouthed an 'Oh, Wow.' She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I want to help you figure this out. We'll do research and we'll be sure that this is actually true."

It wasn't for another two weeks before we got the chance to sneak into our mothers room. We had searched the Internet and old news reports and news papers but they weren't of much help. All the pictures were blurry and none of them seemed to have any solid information. There was nothing that proved that Seth Clearwater was our father. However, Leah, Brielle and I took the advantage of Mom being out getting groceries with Jessica. Mom had introduced Jessica as an old friend and let her stay with us. Leah and I didn't spend to much time around them, afraid that we'd accidentally let them know we over heard them.

However, there were two boxs that my mom would bring with her where ever we moved to. She's always had them. Even as a kid, I remember seeing them when we packed our stuff but as soon as we got home they would disapear until our next move. The first thing she would ever do when we got to a new house was to hide those boxs somewhere in her room. I never really thought much of them until now. Something was telling me that they were the answer.

Three of us walked into the room and looked around. "Okay, look everywhere but make as little of a mess as possible. We don't want her to know we were in here." I said and we spread out. It wasn't a big room but there were plenty of places for her to hide those box's. Leah went to search through the closet, I went to the dresser and Brielle searched the rest of the room. It wasn't long though until Bri caught my attention and pointed to under the bed. I called to Leah and we all knelt down on the ground and peered under. "There they are." I muttered, I hadn't realized until that moment that in truth, I didn't really want to find these box's.

Leah pulled them out and set them in front of her. Brielle and I moved so we made a circle around the two boxes. They weren't any bigger the shoe boxes and they were completely plain. There were no markings or writing on them to give any indication of what was inside, only a layer of dust covering the tops. Leah sighed, looking down at them. "Ready?" She asked us and we nodded in unition. I held my breath as she pulled the cover off the first one.

Inside Leah's and my birth certificates, passports and pictures of us through the years. There was nothing out of the ordinary in that box besides the fact our fathers name was not on anything. The second box however was different. I grabed a small bundle of paper from the top. "These are some old letters. To Claire, Lana and Jez." I mumbled.

"Same here, except these were for Bella and Nessie." Leah said, looking through more letters.

Suddenly, I heard a small gasp from beside me and I looked over to see Brielle looking down at a picture with wide eyes. She looked up at me before turning the photo in her hand so we could see it. I froze and stared.

In the picture she held in front of me was a much younger version of my mother. Her hair was long and jet black. It fell over her shoulders in thick, healthy looking waves. Her eyes were dark but sparkled with happiness. Her smile was wide and sincere. I grinded my teeth as looked at the man that sat beside her, his arms casually slung over her shoulders. He was smiling too but he wasn't looking at the camera. He was looking down at my mom with a look of such love and adoration that I almost had to look away.

"Seth." Leah whispered and showed me another picture. In this picture, my mom was a little older and the man looked exactly the same. Mom stood, leaning against the man, she looked up at him smiling. He had is arms around her waist and was laughing. "He looks exactly like you." Leah whispered beside me.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Brielle shake her head. "No, he looks like him." She signed and handed me another picture. This one showed mom and the man again but this time, mom had her arms wrapped around her pregnant stomach with his arms holding her close. Brielle flipped the picture over so I could read the back. Seth and me and our future babies. I read.

My mind went blank. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I'm sure time went by but I was completely oblivious to it. I vaguely remember Brielle taking my hand and pulling me to my room and pushing me onto the bed before climbing on beside me. I remember her taking my hand and curling up beside me and then nothing. Everything went dark.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked around and saw Brielle sleeping silently beside me. Just then, everything rushed back and I bit my lip. Suddenly, I couldn't bare the distance between our bodies. I shifted and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her against me and pressed my face into her hair, breathing her in. My heart was hammering in my chest and for the first time in a long time, I felt like crying.

I was in denial. There was no doubt about that. Sitting there, thinking things over and over, it didn't help. I didn't want to believe. I didn't want it to be true. No matter how much sense it made or how much Leah tried to get me to except it, I couldn't. I thought I knew who I was, who I wanted to grow up to be. I thought I knew what my future was going to be like but now the future was a mysterie to me. I had no clue to what I was going to be like. It felt like everything that I thought I knew as a lie.

My hands were shaking in my lap but no matter how hard I try, I couldn't stop them. Something was wrong, I could feel it deep inside me. Something big was coming and I was going to have to face it head on.

Suddenly, howls filled the air, loud and near. Three different howls, all very distict. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what they meant.

"SHAY, Oh my god, Shay. They're here." Jessica yelled over the howls as she ran down the hall to the back door, Mom right behind her, looking kind of shocked. I grinded my teeth but followed them, Leah met me in the hall and we walked out on the back deck together.

We stood together by the door as we watched Jessica and Mom completely freak out. Jessica was beaming and Mom seemed speechless. Seconds passed and the howls stopped. The first one to apear from the trees was the biggest man I had ever seen. He was huge, complete with muscles you could only dream of. He wore nothing but a pair of cut-off's even with cool spring breeze. The man held himself high and with perfect control. His expression was intense but he smiled brilliantly and opened his arms wide as Jessica ran right into them. I could only imagine that he was her wonderful Chris.

The next one surprised me even more then the first. He must have been close to a foot bigger then the first. His skin a dark russet color with eyes and hair as dark as the night sky. I reconized him as the leader, Jacob Black.

I just kept on getting more and more surprised. The third one scared me, not that he was any more scary looking then the other two. It was more of who he was. He looked so much like an older version of me that it was frightening. Or maybe it was I that looked like him. I've seen the pictures before but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. A camera couldn't capture the power that radiated off of him. He looked like he had complete and utter control of his body. He moved so smoothly and with a grace that you just couldn't ignore. His dark eyes swept the yard until they landed on Mom.

I glanced at her and watched as her face changed from speechless and shock to bewilderment and love. I watched as she broke down in tears and ran to him faster then I had ever seen her move before. "SETH!" She cried and jumped into his arms. He huged her so tight, with so much love in his eyes, he almost looked like he was going to cry too. He spun her around before dropping to his knees and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

The moment that past between them looked like something you'd see on TV. Like when two people in love were finally reuniting. But this was different. There was actual true love in their eyes. They held each other like they wished that they never had to let go.

Moments passed and I staid silent, not moving, my face blank. Finally though, they pulled away and Mom hugged the other two quickly, smiling through her tears. Then she took _his_ hand and pulled him toward us. "Seth, Leah, meet your father." She introduced him and Leah, who had already excepted this a long time ago, started crying too and ran into _his_ arms.

Then they were looking at me. I didn't respond, I didn't move. I was breathing hard and my hands were shaking but I kept my face emotionless. I stared at _him_ with complete loathing. I didn't understand it. My anger boiled under the surface. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. I was looking at _him_ but I was talking to my mother.

I looked at her when she didn't respond and saw fresh tears fall down her cheeks. "Honey?" She whispered, trying to get me to understand with her eyes but I shook my head.

"You lied to me." I accused, softly.

"No, Honey, I was trying to protect you."

A twisted sort of laugh escaped my lips. "I trusted you."

She bit her lip. "I only wanted you to be happy." She cried.

I shook my head. "No." I murmured. "No, this year as been the closest thing to me ever being truly happy but it's ruined again. All because of them." I snapped, looking at the three huge men behind her. My breathing was coming in quick, sharp bursts. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. The shaking in my hands were moving up my arms and slowly through the rest of my body. It was all happening too fast. "All I've ever wanted was to be feel like I belonged, to have friends, to grow up with them, have fun, relax and just be myself but you never let me. Every year, you forced me to move to a new place. You lied every single time. You said you'd tell me everything when I was older. HOW LONG WOULD IT HAVE TAKEN YOU IF THEY HADN'T COME." I yelled, pointing my finger at them.

A sob went through her. "Seth." She cried, taking a step foward but _he_ put a hand on her shoulder, restraining her to come any closer.

I didn't understand the anger that ran through my veins but I didn't care. I was furious. I never truly realized how much I hated my life before now. Before Brielle, I was miserable. It was better now but it wasn't the way I wanted it. I didn't question it much because I didn't know what was behind it but now I knew. Now I knew why my mother moved us from one place to another all the time, why she had to hide her identity, why I never got to feel normal or have any real friends. It was all because of _him_. What I wouldn't give right now for _him_to never have existed. Things would have been differently. I'd be a totally different person, my life would have been better. I would have been happy.

Until then, I didn't really believe in the truth that I knew was there. I saw it now, I believed it. It was all _his_ fault.

Something snapped inside me and a complete and unbroken fury rushed through me like venom. My whole body shook from it's fierce intensity and strength. I couldn't control it if I wanted to and I didn't. I let it rip me apart from the inside out. I was on fire. It completely took over, overpowering my mind and turning my vision a vicious red. My body collapsed under me and I faintly felt myself fall from the side of the deck and onto the hard ground. I dug my fingers in the dirt and tried to force air though my lungs, my eyes wide open, shaking so violently. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move or yell, and then... SNAP. It felt like every bone in my body just snapped in two, my body twitched and I vaguely heard my sister scream. I felt myself changing, reshaping, stretching, twisting, growing. I didn't know what was happening to me. I couldn't think to figure it out. In reality, it only took a few seconds but it felt like eternity. It just hurt so much. I've never felt so much pain in my life. I wanted to cry out but I couldn't.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it was done. Without even thinking, without even considering what had happened, I stood up and glared at the shocked faces that stared at me. _He_stood in front of my family, crouched down protectively. I growled at him and jumped up back onto the deck. He didn't move, didn't even look slightly scared. He watched my every move. I roared and jumped at him but I had forgotten about the other two. I was tackled from the side, shoved off the deck. I snapped my teeth at the russet wolf as we tumbled on the ground. From the corner of my eye, I saw _him_, jump off the deck and land as sandy wolf. I growled at them both, snapping.

"**What do we do**?" I heard him ask in my head. It surprised me enough to make me pause but I saw him move closer and instinct made me snap at him again.

"**That depends. He's your kid**." Another voice said. I shook my head, as if trying to get them out.

I heard them but I didn't understand the words. I was so confused. My head was spinning. I whined, nothing made sense. I looked around me, at the two huge wolves in front of me, the shocked and scared faces of Jessica, Leah and my mom, at the huge man that stood in front of them, bent low, at the ready and watching me. Slowly, I started to be able to think though the red haze in my brain. I started to calm down. Then I saw the russet wolf move closer and instinct took over again and I growled at it. It was all I could do to not jump at him.

"_**STOP, NOW**_!" The second voice in my head yelled in a way that was so layered in command that I couldn't deny. My legs buckled under the raw power of the words and I fell to my stomach. I felt like I was being flattened to the ground from the weight. I closed my eyes, trying to breath.

"**Did you have to be that hard on him**?" The voice of the sandy wolf mumbled.

"**You saw his mind just as much as I did. He wasn't under control**."

"**He was coming to by himself, if you hadn't moved he would have done it**." He argued.

The second sighed. "**Sure, sure. Sorry**."

I was in shock, I was sure. The voices in my head were so clear and I didn't know where they were coming from. My mind was a jumble. The weight wasn't there anymore but I didn't move, didn't open my eyes. I just forced air into my lungs and waited for something else to happen but I noticed something. Now that my eyes were closed, I concentrated on what I heard. It was strange, there was pounding all around me. It took me moments before I realized that I could not only hear my heart pounding, but everyone elses as well. I heard everything, the wind blowing through the trees, the birds singing, small animals moving in the forest behind me, the cars rushing past, everything. And I could tell exactly where everyone was. I heard my mother's hushed sobs right beside the nervous pounding of my sisters heart. The quick moving heart of Chris stood nearby and the other two right in front of me. I sniffed the air and was overwhelmed by all the rich scents that flooded my nose. I could smell them, the musty scent of the wolves and the sweet smell of shampoo.

I tensed. What did this mean? Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw everything with crystal clarity. The two wolves in front of me seemed to relax suddenly and took a few steps back, giving me space. I blinked a few times, unsure of what I should do. I looked around me, seeing the two wolves, my sisters shocked face, my mothers concerned, Jessica's frown and Chris's tense stance in front of them. I frowned, what the hell just happened. The red furry was gone, replaced with comfusion and curiosity. I didn't understand.

"Seth?" Mom said suddenly, stepping from behind Chris, her brows pulled together. "Hun?" She whispered.

"**Seth**." One of the voices whispered in my head. " **Listen clearly, take deep breaths, concentrate at being calm and relaxed. It will help you understand.**" My head snapped toward the wolves and I gaze at them. They were no longer tense. We not afraid or at the ready. They were relaxed and sure. I sensed their concern and wonder. I looked at them carefully, looking them over. Somehow I knew it was over and I let myself calm down, relax my muscles and took deep calming breaths. It felt nice. I let myself melt into the warmth of myself. I lay out flat on my stomach and sigh with relief of the tension. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into the grass.

Suddenly I tensed again. My mind cleared and went over everything that just happened. DAMN!


	6. Imprinting

_Here you go readers. the 6th chapter. I'm sorry It took so long and that its so short but the next will be long I promise. anyway please read and review_

* * *

"**Seth**." One of the voices whispered in my head. " **Listen clearly, take deep breaths, concentrate at being calm and relaxed. It will help you understand.**" My head snapped toward the wolves and I gaze at them. They were no longer tense. We not afraid or at the ready. They were relaxed and sure. I sensed their concern and wonder. I looked at them carefully, looking them over. Somehow I knew it was over and I let myself calm down, relax my muscles and took deep calming breaths. It felt nice. I let myself melt into the warmth of myself. I lay out flat on my stomach and sigh with relief of the tension. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into the grass.

_Suddenly I tensed again. My mind cleared and went over everything that just happened. DAMN!_

* * *

"Don't you get it. I don't want anything to do with you. I never did and I never will. You ruined mine and my families lives. It you didn't exist, life would be a hell of a lot better and I wouldn't be a freak. Because of you, we had to move all the time. We never got to stay in one place, never got to settle down, never got to make friends or live the way we wanted. I've never been happier than this year but of course you had to come along and ruin it. You ruin everything." I yelled. I was furious, my whole body was shaking but I didn't care. He needed to hear this. He needed to know what he did to us. "You'd think after a week of snooping through my head, you would know this."

"Seth, stop." Mom yelled but I only shook my head.

"He needs to hear this mom. He needs to know what he did to us, his own kids, his own wife, his family." I snapped in his face. He was a few inch's taller then me but he cringed none the less. His eyebrows were pulled together in what looked like a permanent way and I could see the pain in his eyes. When I first saw him, he looked tough, fearless and completely in control but now he leaned away from me, his hands fists at his side. He even took a small step back. The man that went though hell and back in the past 16 years, was backing away from me like I had punched him in the face. I took more satisfaction from that then I should have.

"Seth, I understand..." He tried to say but I didn't let him.

"NO, you don't understand anything." I hissed.

"Please, let me explain." He begged.

"EXPLAIN. What would that do? It wouldn't change my opinion of you. It wouldn't take back all those years of moving, of not having a life. It wouldn't change the fact that you stole your own wife's and supposedly your soul mates life away from her." I yelled. My mind was a mess, my thoughts bounced around in my head. My whole body shook and my fists were clenched into fists, my nails digging into the palm of my hand. I knew what all those signs meant by now. I knew in seconds I was about to ruin yet another pair of shorts. I was so close. My teeth snapped together in frustration and anger.

"SETH!" Someone yelled from behind me and I spun around in response.

"WHAT?" I screamed, my fury raging through me like fire.

Then I froze. I felt the anger disappear, drain completely from my body. I felt myself relax completely. My face fell in surprise and my arms fell limp at my sides. I only stared, shocked. My breathing slowed and my heart calmed. I was completely at ease so suddenly that I started to feel overwhelmed but I ignored the feeling. She was so perfect, so beautiful, it took my breath away. My eyes went wide and my mouth must have fell open.

"Brielle." I whispered, liking the feel of her name on my toung. I looked at her and realized that I never want to look away. I always knew she was beautiful but now she glowed, she was radiant. She looked more fragile then ever but her eyes shown with intensity that I never saw before but they grew wide when I yelled at her and I felt my heart breaking. I could never hurt her. She was so small, so defenseless. I had to protect her, keep her happy at all costs. Fear flashed over her features and I felt like kicking myself. How could I do that to her. She looked so vulnerable, so small and unprotected.

Meir seconds had passed and I watched as she bit her lip and took a step back. I felt the panic rise in me just as suddenly. "Brielle, I'm so sorry." I whispered. I felt sick to my stomach. How could I do that to her. To cause that fear that was so clearly marked in her features. Her blue eyes wide with fright. My hands moved swiftly in front of me, repeating my words in silence, hoping with everything I had that her expression of fear would change for a happier one.

She looked me over, eyeing me carefully. "What happened to you?" She asked silently, see my bear chest.

My mouth opened but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say, didn't know how to explain. "Brielle, I..." She waited, expectently.

Behind me, I could hear mom ushering everyone inside but I could hear them waiting right inside the door and still felt their eyes on my back. I took a step closer. Her eyes narrowed but didn't back away. When I didn't continue, she took two steps away from, her features showng how I hurt her. I fell to my knees. "Please, Brielle..." I begged.

Suddenly she burst out crying and rushed into my arms. I pulled her close, taking her easily and stroked her hair. She sobbed into my shoulder as I pulled her down onto my lap . She curled into a ball in my arms as I held her. I whispered to her, wishing she could hear. I pressed my face into her hair. Sparks were flying across my skin where she touched me. She felt so small in my arms and I realized just how much I liked having her there. I knew she was safe there and I hoped she knew it too. I would never let anything hurt her.

Finally she looked up at me and whispered. "Seth, I love you."

My breath caught in my throat. "Brielle, you talked."

She smiled weakly. "I've been practicing." She signed. "But then you wouldn't talk to me for a week and I got worried." her hands moved quickly in front of her before she whipped tears away from her cheeks. "What's going on Seth?"

My heart was breaking. "Please stop crying Brielle." I begged, wipping her cheek with my thumb. "I can't bare to see you like this."

"Tell me. What is going on with you? What happened?"

I sighed, tightening my arms around her slightly. Her eyes watched me, waiting. "Those three men were Jacob Black, Christopher Aboni and Seth Clearwater." Her eyes went wide and she gasped. I took a deep breath before continuing. "My last name is really Clearwater. My mother named me after my father, Seth Clearwater. Brielle, I am a werewolf."

* * *

Brielle was in shock and at first she was a little scared of me but it pasted very quickly. She clung to me like her life depended on it and I held her close. She was so small, so fragile, I had to protect her. She sat beside me on the couch, curled into my side, my arms protectively around her, keeping her close. HE sat on the window sill across the room from me and Brielle watching us while I glared at him. Leah, Jessica and the other two sat on the floor while Mom sat on the window sill with HIS arm around her.

"It stared 17 years ago." Mom started. "When three of the new wolves got caught on film and was exposed to world. The police came after the wolves and anyone that was associated with, forcing us to go into hiding. I was weeks away from having you and your sister. The wolves tried to protect the us at the same time as trying to keep themselves hidden but it wasn't working. So most of the us decided to go out on our own, so they could do what they had to to keep themselves hidden and hopefully the vampires too. They didn't like it but they couldn't stop us so we left. " She paused and looked up at HIM. "Not long after, you two were born but I left the others also, taking you with me and hoping that I could somehow give as much of a normal life as I possibly could. I know it wasn't a great life but I did my best and I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted." She took a deep breath.

"I can see it in your eyes. You imprinted on her." HE said, looking between us. A slight smile on his lips.

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped.

"It means, that you two are meant for each other." Mom said, smiling hopefully.

I looked down at her beside me and she looked at me and suddenly I knew. They were telling the truth.

* * *

"Seth, please." HE called after when Brielle and I tried to leave. I stiffened and Brielle looked up at me before looking behind us at HIM. She squeezed my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying to stay calm beside Brielle.

"I know you hate me and after the life you've had, I don't blame you but you have to know that I never wanted this. My plan was never to keep phasing this long. I was going to stop probably soon after you and your sister was born. I never wanted to hurt you or your mother. I did everything I could to keep you safe but it wasn't enough and I'm sorry." He paused, waiting for my reaction but I didn't give one and I heard him take a deep breath before continuing. "My job was to keep as many people safe as I possibly could. To keep us unknown and to try and keep the vampires in check. I did everything I could but the vampires are going to come anyway. Seth, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I wasn't around for your life. I'm sorry I couldn't be the father you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I hurt you. You have to believe me when I say that I wanted to be here more then anything else but I couldn't leave my brothers when there was something so obviously coming. I'm sorry that your now a part of this. I'm sorry for everything and I truly hope that you forgive me someday."

I slowly turned to look at him and saw the worry and sadness in his eyes and suddenly I started to like him a lot better.

* * *

REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVV

VV

V


End file.
